


Family

by Siderea



Series: YuYu Hakusho One-shots [6]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the family he was born to, but choosing makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

He was happy that they had all met. No matter what he said, he was glad to have met all of them—even the shrimp. After all, they were a family. Better than the one he had—minus sis, of course, but still.

Grandma, though she would deny it, had to be the mother. After all, she gave them a place to stay when they needed it, a haven with which to escape the human world.

But she wasn't the most important. That dubious honor went to Urameshi. If it weren't for him, most of them wouldn't have even met, let alone become such a strong group.

Yes, he decided, climbing the stairs to Grandma's shrine, Urameshi was the proverbial "heart and soul," but he'd _never_ tell that punk—it'd go straight to his already over-inflated head.

"Hey! I'm here! Did you miss me?"

It was good to be home.


End file.
